Pagan Prince
Pagan Prince (Japanese: プチ・プーチン Hepburn: Puchi Puuchin) is a former gay pornographic film actor. He was born on July 25, 19??. Pagan Prince's penis size is 20 cm (8 inches). Names Petite comes from the actor's small size. Putin comes from Pagan Prince resembling the 4th president of Russia, Vladimir Putin. Pagan Prince used Christian King to match with his name theme. History Pagan Prince began his gay porn debut in 1995. He had performed for Minotaur, most notably for Cop Out; Studio 2000, Forum Studios, Jack Video, and Bruce Stanton Productions. He did retire from the porn industry in 2007 until his recent performance with HotDicks in Guys I Butt Fucked, in 2015. Role in Gachimuchi Appears as a colleague and police officer with Gregg Rockwell. There appears to be a relationship with Gregg Rockwell as they were seen hugging each other in a scene. He is shot and killed by someone without any visible gun shots. Gregg takes Pagan's belongings and gives them to Mark (Blake Kennedy), his "younger brother", according to the Japanese. This may be due to soramimi. Cop Out In Cop Out, Pagan Prince and Bill (Gregg Rockwell) are first to respond to someone beating beaten up. It is Tommy (Kurt Stefano), Gregg's best friend. Pagan and Gregg are then seen undressing and moving into their casual clothing and hug each other. Pagan then has safe anal sex with Blake Kennedy. Pagan doesn't reappear until the scene where he and Gregg are on the line of duty in what looks to be an attic. Pagan is shot and killed after a gun shot goes off. Gregg checks for a pulse, but to no avail. Gregg sends Pagan's belongings to Mark. To cope with this loss, Gregg has sex with his best friend, Tommy. Quotes Cop Out * "Stay calm. My partner would never do this to you." * "I'm gonna call the medics." * "Well, if we catch the guy, we're gonna have to press charges." * "It does matter!" * "Well he's not being cooperative." * "You wait here, I'll get him." * "Well, did he come onto you?" * "Obviously he mistook your love as a friend, for something totally different." * "Well, now you have reason both professionally and personally to give him a call, and if you still care, you'll do something about it." * "Well, I can't go. It's my turn to cook tonight and you know, Lenny hates to eat at night." * "He's just going through something right now." * "Hope he snaps out of it soon though because it's really starting to affect his performance." * "But, I gotta go." * "I'll see you tomorrow!" * "It was alright, same old good guy, bad guy thing. And yours?" * "Actually something unusual did happen." * "It's Billy. There was an attack on a gay man this afternoon and um, Billy knew the victim. Seems they were pretty close friends a few years ago and Billy was really upset about the whole thing. Obviously he still has feelings for the guy." * "Well, I know, but I just feel really sorry for him. Especially if he's suffering from it. You know? I just hope he knows that he can come to me if there's anything I can do." * "Well, that's the problem. I know the solution." * "I have to be concerned, he's my partner. Especially when his problems affect his performance at work." * "Yeah, but I wonder how often he cries himself to sleep at night." Authentic Gachimuchi Information * One of several politician resembling characters along with Anthony Stone. External links * Nico Nico Pedia article (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Wrestling Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling